


Memory Loss

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [5]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [Taiyama Week 2018; Day 7] Taichi forgot how much Jun Motomiya liked Yamato.





	Memory Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

Taichi knew he was a fast runner. In fact, it was why he permanently had the position as a forward on his soccer team. Those well-trained muscles were put to good use as he ran for home as fast as humanly possible. He was in such a hurry in fact, that he bypassed the fact that he had ridden his bike to school that morning.

Because he was trying to put as much distance in between himself and Yamato as possible.

Sure, the bike would have been faster, but his brain didn’t work as fast as his legs did.

It was only a matter of time before Yamato caught up with him. He may not look like he athletic but looks were deceiving. He was a sprinter. And he wouldn’t let up until he caught who he was chasing. This time that was—

“TAICHI!”

Taichi quickly took the stairs two at a time, dropping his backpack and soccer bag along the way. Maybe it would trip him up and give him more time. The rapid thud of footsteps chasing behind him was enough of an incentive to keep going. Flying around the corner, he hurled himself towards the Yagami door, threw it open, kicked off his shoes, and grabbed the door handle, pulling it shut.

Yamato met him at the door a fraction of a second later. The door handle twisted violently back and forth. It was pulled open from the other side, but Taichi planted his feet on the floor, pulling it back shut.

“Come on,” he laughed, “it was just a joke.”

“Just a joke?” Yamato repeated, pulling harder. “Jun Motomiya is _not a_ joke!”

Taichi laughed even harder. “Sure it is,” he replied. “I forgot how much she liked you. She started to like Jyou, remember?”

“You forgot?” Yamato asked through clenched teeth. Taichi yelped as the door knob nearly slipped past his fingertips. “Did you take too many soccer balls to the head or something? Did you forget how I barely made it out alive after you all forced me to sit on a bus with her for. Four. Hours?!” Each word was punctuated with a hard pull at the door, nearly pulling Taichi off balance.

“Must’ve slipped my mind,” he said with a shrug. Of course he didn’t forget.

He saw how desperate Yamato was to get out of being anywhere near her that day. Which made it that much funnier. Who knew a simple comment like “Yamato would like you to come to his next show” would cause so much trouble. He did. Of course he did. But, he wasn’t exactly saying it directly to Jun. He said it to Daisuke…and Jun just so happened to be around.

Taichi snickered.

“ _It’s not funny_!”

“Yes, it is.”

Suddenly, everything stilled. No grunts of effort from either boy. No more of Yamato’s yelling. Taichi didn’t even dare a wheeze, he was straining so hard to listen to any sign of his friend. There was nothing.

And then there was something. Hikari. With his bike. Home from school.

“No!” Taichi shouted. “Hikari, don’t!”

Taichi didn’t move fast enough. He lunged forward, but the door handle was pulled out of his reach.

He briefly got a glimpse of the blue flames that were Yamato’s eyes and darted into his room. He didn’t make it another step before he found himself face down, repeatedly walloped on the back of the head with a pillow, with Yamato’s knees pressing into his back.

All the while, Taichi laughed hysterically.


End file.
